newgeneforcefandomcom-20200214-history
Mosaic Cloud
The Mosaic Cloud is a super massive Galaxy that had formed about ~17 billion years since the Big Bang of the Material Universe. The Material Universe, for clarification, is the main universe that which all matter exists, including life and New Matter, a species formed shortly after the Big Bang. History From Spirals to Irregulars The galaxies involved in the creation of the super galaxy were the Milky Way Galaxy and the Andromeda Galaxy. At ~14 billion years time since the Big Bang, the Barred Spiral Milky Way Galaxy was a decent distance away from the Andromeda Galaxy, another smaller, but still large spiral unit with its own systems and black hole. As the necessary 3 billion years needed came and went, the galaxies slowly merging together throughout space-time, we arrive at approximately 17 billion, to which the core of the Andromeda unit is now fully immersed in the Milky Way and continues to contort its original shape and size. Now, both galactic bodies have mangled themselves into a ball of light and energy, into the super Irregular Mosaic Galaxy that broke the universe. The ShatterStone This strange heavenly body was not of either galaxy, but found its way in between these large galactic star pools at the precise moment that which sliced open the merging super massive Black Holes. This created a thin, yet expansive crevasse that exposed another universe to the Material one, known as the Astral Plane or "Secret Universe." The origin of the ShatterStone is not publicly known to many of the inhabitants of the galaxy. The current number of shattered pieces of stone are also unknown. However, using the power of LFE, some living beings are able to use the bits of material and manipulate them to their liking. Most of the time, the material is used for defensive and offensive tools and weapons. The users of these special items are known as Vanguards. In the future, Rocky Kaos becomes a manipulator, and Princess Luna's claymore may have roots as a ShatterStone-crafted weapon. Systems and Other Important Bodies There are several known and unknown systems, nebulae, black holes, stars, planets and various other celestial bodies that exist in this new galaxy. This section will only cover what is known to the Geneforce, their comrades and their future offspring. The Super Massive Black Hole At the center of every galaxy lies a dormant, active, slow or fast black hole of some kind, eating away at all things light. Nothing can escape its horizon. It is also, however, one of the only ways of getting through to the Astral Plane, where the local Navitaria race lives. The Ley Lines Throughout the known universe exists several potent areas of access that which, once activated, can be necessary for channeling streams of extraordinary power and other mystical occurrences, into the Material Universe. These positions are typically marked with coordinates, and the area around them is likely to be off limits, due to the tendencies for potentially irreversible damage to take place there. Only one major system in the entirety of the Mosaic Cloud is directly linked to these key points that which expose the secretive Astral Plane: The Ley Line System, specifically nearest coordinate planet X-17. The ley line that exists here -- because of its proximity to significant historical events in the area -- is much more potent than other ley lines, enough to impact the very atmosphere of X-17 itself. Systems Rei Priimak Shitekste - The Solar System that houses one middle aged star and ~13 planets. Known planets with life on them include Sandrugar, Zeneadon, Tropic, Mobius, Amphinia and Sectarask. The Kepler System '''- A solar system located within the Cygnus constellation, the Kepler System is composed of a K-type main sequence star and five planets. It originally only had one habitable planet, but in the aftermath of the Milky Way/Andromeda collision, there have been attempts to terraform the other planets. The only known planet to naturally house life on it is Anount, but other known planets in the system include Halow, Iquati, Lethe, and Akaban. The moons of the latter four planets are suspected to have the possibility of life on them, though the complexity of such organisms may be minimal. '''The Medusa System - Known planets with life on them include Iciaura, Kokugen (a moon until recognized as a dwarf planet in the future), and Hanwind. The Ley Line System - Known planets with life on them include X-17 or Sirch. 'The Helion System '- A system of closely connected planets, Dwarf planets, moons and Machine Colonies. It is known to be smaller than other systems in the galaxy, so small so that they have a network of interconnecting transport ships and travel busses. Currency and Linguistics Currency Shards, Tiles and Mosaics are what make up the Mosaic Galaxy currency. It was developed shortly after the unity of the two galaxies. The exchange rate is as follows: ___ Shards -> ____ Tiles ___ Tiles -> ____ Mosaics Language "Mosaic Common" is the singular language that most Mosaic residents must learn in order to communicate with others throughout the spacial body. It is said to be difficult to learn if its not studied vigorously. Even though many speakers mess up words or have broken speech using this language, it is not hard to pick up on what the meaning of what was spoken. It was most used in the Aura Wake: Remastered RPG , where the events take place roughly 200 years after the MIW. Category:Galaxies